It's Only a Card
by NeonDomino
Summary: Harry can face Death Eaters and Voldemort, but he can't seem to get the courage to send Charlie Weasley a Valentine's Day card. One-Shot. Charlie/Harry, Remus/Sirius.


**Written for:**

**The Multi-Ship Challenge** \- Harry/Charlie. Prompt - Balloons.

**The Valentine's Challenge** \- Level 2 - Medium. Wrote about a couple you enjoy (but is not your OTP) in a fluffy/romantic setting.

**Fanfiction Tournaments Competition** \- Prompt: Valentine's Day

**OTP Competition** \- Charlie/Harry

* * *

**Title:** It's Only a Card.

**Pairings:** Charlie/Harry, Sirius/Remus.

* * *

"It's only a card," Harry muttered to himself. "It's just a card. I defeated Voldemort. I fought in a war. I can send a Valentine's Day card to Charlie Weasley."

He stared at the Valentine's Day card that was sitting on the table in front of him. He had managed to find one with a dragon on it, but he wasn't quite sure what to write inside it. He didn't know whether he should sign his name or leave the name part blank.

He stared at the black words that were already printed inside the card.

'Be my Valentine.'

He picked up his quill for the third time, frowning at the card in front of him.

Maybe he should just throw the card away like he did last year? He should just forget about Charlie Weasley. Gorgeous, oblivious Charlie who never dated anyone.

"So, who is the card for?" Sirius asked, walking into the kitchen and dropping down on the seat facing Harry and grabbing the card before Harry could pull it away. "Not very romantic, it's got a dragon on it. How are they romantic? Birds like ones with hearts and flowers and happy things. Not dragons."

"Unless she likes dragons," Remus said.

"Right," Sirius replied, opening the card. "It's Tonks, isn't it?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"My cousin, card's for her?"

Harry shook his head.

Remus let out a snort. "Really Sirius, who do we know that loves Dragons more than anything?"

"But Harry... Charlie?" Sirius contemplated it for a few minutes. "Okay, so what's the problem?"

"I don't know if I should send the card," Harry replied.

"Forget the card, just sneak into the bathroom when he's taking a shower and -"

"Harry is not you," Remus interrupted. "He's not going to be that forward. I suggest sending the card."

"It worked on you," Sirius muttered.

"It was the soppy love letters and chocolates that did it. The shower was a bonus," Remus muttered. He glanced back at Harry. "Send Charlie the card, Harry. It's nice to get cards for Valentines day."

"Is that a hint, because I have big plans this year," Sirius said, finally giving the card back to Harry.

"Should I put my name on it?"

"No, let him work it out for himself," Sirius replied. "That's half the fun. You should have seen Remus when he was trying to work it out."

**...oOo...**

Charlie was sitting at the Weasley's table when the card arrived. He stared at it in surprise. It had been a while since he had received a card.

_'Happy Valentine's day Charlie_,' was scrawled across the card with no name at the bottom. Charlie stared at the roaring dragon on the front for a minute.

"Oh you have an admirer," Molly said, wiping her hands on her apron and plucking the card from Charlie's hands. "Who is it from?"

"No name," Charlie replied, tucking into his breakfast, as he began to consider who would send him a card.

Molly put the card down on the table and Ginny reached for it.

"Who do you think sent it?" Ginny asked. "Maybe it's..." she trailed off, recognising the handwriting and smiled at the card in amusement. She knew all about Harry trying to send her brother a card for the last few years. He finally got the guts to send one.

"Maybe it's who?" Ron asked, looking over her shoulder. "Hey, isn't that Harry's handwriting?"

"Ron," Ginny hissed, glancing back at Charlie whose eyebrows raised.

"Oh that was nice of him to send a card to Charlie," Molly said. "You should go and thank him for his card," she insisted.

**...oOo...**

Harry looked through the small stack of valentine's day cards he received. There were a few marriage offers, a couple of love-letters from witches he had never even met. Nothing really of interest.

He sighed to himself. He had no idea what to do for the day. Sirius had dragged Remus out that morning stating he had big plans and Harry didn't know what to do.

Maybe he should have sent that card after all instead of putting it in the bin. Sirius and Remus had protested his choice, but maybe they were right.

It seemed that he was able to face Death Eaters, but not rejection from Charlie Weasley.

It was an hour before Harry heard the floo. He left his bedroom where he had been relaxing and he headed down to the living room.

"Charlie?" He said, catching sight of the red-headed wizard dusting himself off by the fireplace. He wondered why Charlie was there, not that he was complaining.

Charlie grinned at the sight of the other wizard. "Happy Valentine's day, Harry."

"Happy Valentine's day," Harry repeated. "What's going on?"

"I'm here to take you out," Charlie replied. "I got your card."

"Did you? You knew it was from me?" Harry asked, wondering how Charlie got a card that he had thrown in the bin. His mind flashed to Sirius and Remus - the only ones in the house with him, and the only ones that knew about the card.

"You should have disguised your handwriting," Charlie replied. "I would have gotten you a card, but I couldn't find one suited to you. They all had things like balloons and flowers and hearts on. So... are you letting me take you out, or do you want to hang out here?"

"I don't mind. Sirius and Remus are out," Harry told him. "It's upto you."

"Good," Charlie replied, moving towards Harry and bringing a hand to his face. "I didn't get you a present, so I hope this will suffice." His hand moved to tilt Harry's face up and he leaned in to catch Harry's lips with his own.

Harry would have to thank Sirius and Remus later. He knew one of them must have retrieved the card and sent it for him, but for now he was going to make the most of the fact that Charlie Weasley was kissing him.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Exactly 1000 words.**


End file.
